


No Time

by Kiterie



Series: 100 themes [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-12
Updated: 2008-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kids are very observant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Time

Kakashi shoved the younger man against the chalkboard, cupping the chunin's ass and lifting him up to rest on the small ledge. "Missed you," he murmured against the tanned skin.

"Can't..." Iruka clutched at the jounin's shoulders. "the kids..."

Almost as though in argument the other man found a sensitive point on his neck and began nibbling at the flesh there.

Iruka felt himself being lifted again and heard the clatter of erasers and bits of chalk that were being shoved out from under him.

"Still have time..." Kakashi switched hands and used his free one to clear the rest of the chalkboard debris out of his way. Before continuing to kneed the soft flesh, this time without the obvious annoyance of hard bits poking the backs of his ungloved hands.

"We.." Iruka gasped at the way Kakashi rubbed against him. "shouldn't... Nngh!" He yanked the back of the copy-nin's shirt up so he could run his hands over the warm skin. "...do this here." The chunin finally managed.

"Stop worrying," Kakashi growled, nipping at one tanned ear lightly.

Iruka snaked a leg around Kakashi's. "If we get caught..." His threat was cut off as pale lips were crushed against his and a tongue was thrust into the slightly parted mouth.

The loud clatter of several pairs of feet running down the hall drew the chunin's attention back to the present and he shoved his lover away. He barely had time to straighten his ponytail before the door flew open.

"Iruka-sensei! Yori-kun's doing it again!" A young girl screamed as the door flew open and four kids screetched to a halt.

Iruka smiled warmly over his shoulder, his hand paused midstroke. "Yes, Haruka-chan, what's Yori-kun doing again?"

"He kissed me _and_ he pulled Kiku's hair!" She screeched, and the three girls behind her nodded in unison. The smallest, Kiku, was sniffling.

"Tell him if he does it again he'll be writing a five hundred word essay on the differences between appropriate and _in_ appropriate behavior." Iruka said before returning to writing on the board. The girls didn't move. "Was there something else?" he asked, wishing she'd go away already.

"Why do you have handprints on your butt?"

"I wasn't thinking and wiped my hands off on my pants," He chuckled, inwardly cursing her observance.

"But..." she started again.

"Go play before I make you write a five hundred word essay on why one should always value their youth." His smile held a very clear warning that sent the girls running back outside.

"But, they're all wrong Iruka- _sensei_. The thumbs are at the top of your oh-so-cute ass cheeks and not on the side," Kakashi said, pushing the door shut.

"She would not have said my ass was cute, thank you very much."

"Give her a few years and she will." The copy-nin said grinning just before he slid up beside his boyfriend and spun the chunin around. "Now where were we?"

"I was about to kill you."

"Mmm... yes, little deaths," he murmured before shoving the man against the chalkboard again.


End file.
